Alan, squire of the prince
by Lady Knight Marafraia
Summary: Alanna is Jon's squire, but he doesn't know, that she is a girl. Chapter 7 is up. Be honest: Wasn't that fast? Had something like the opposite of a writer's block. Good for you. So now it's your turn. Please review!
1. Thoughts

this is my first fanfic, i hope it´s not too bad

thanks to my beta reader abyssgirl, she corrects my mistakes, because english is a foreign language to me

if you like the story, please review (i like getting reviews), then there will be new chapters

disclaimer:  everything belongs to the great tamora pierce

.-..-..-

Alan, squire of the prince

Chapter 1: Thoughts

Alanna stroked Faithful as she looked out of the window onto the royal forest which opened outside the palace.

So much had happened the last years and still nobody had discovered her secret, not even George or Jon. It had been bare in the Black City, but she had killed the Ysandir, Ylanda, before she could give Alanna away to Jon.

Now Alanna was sixteen and she could be proud. She was one of the best Tortallan fencers, in the Black City she had saved the life of her prince and therefore had become his squire, and all without anybody knowing her secret. Yes, she could truly be proud on herself.

Of course, she still had to endure the mockery of the other boys, as she didn't care about girls at all and avoid parties and such things, but on the whole her life was as she had imagined it.

"What would they say, if they knew that I'm a girl? They probably would hate me and Jon wouldn't want me as his squire anymore!"

Faithful turned up his nose. "That´s the biggest nonsense I've ever heard. How would you know that, if you…" A sound in the adjoining room startled Alanna. Jon was back from the court session.

"Alan, are you there?"

"Yes, Jon. Come in, the door is open." Jon entered the room.

"You've to get ready, the ball starts in half an hour. Lady Delia will be there and I want you to look smart and be obliging. Understand?" With this he disappeared in order to get ready himself.

_Damn it! The celebration ball in honour of Jon's_ _birthday, how could I have_ _forgotten that? No, not really forgotten, but suppressed._ She didn't feel like letting Jon again command her around all the evening. Now that she thought about it, it came to her mind what she just didn't like about her life: _Jon!_

It had began just a few weeks ago. Since the fight with the Tusaine knight, Jon sometimes looked at her strangely and he gave her a hard time. She could do nothing right and it was long since he last went to the Dancing Dove with her and the others to visit George. She already had thought that he'd found out about her secret, but then he would have taken her to task, wouldn't he?

Besides, there were also days at which everything seemed to be alright. They had fun together while fighting against each other on the training grounds, or in the evening when they were sitting in his room and talking until late in the night.

Today was definitely not such a day. Unwillingly she got ready for the evening.

.-..-..-

In his room, Jon was sitting on his bed and rested his face in his hands. _What's wrong with me? Alan didn't do anything to me, after all! Then, were does this rage come from?_

Alan's voice pierced through the door. "Jon, are you ready? Hurry up or we'll be late to your own party!"

"I still need some time! Go on without me, I'll follow soon." A minute later, he heard Alan leaving his room.

_I don't understand myself anymore. After all, Alan is one of my best friends, no...he __**is**_ _my best friend!_ _Without him, life wouldn't make sense anymore. When Alan had fought the Tusaine, I had feared for him. How could I have_ _done such a stupidity and suggest him for the fight? I know, he's one of the best fencers in Tortall, but he is my friend as well! I almost died of fear for him. Oh, Jon, you are such a flannel! Alan can probably better take care of himself than you, after all he saved your life in the Black City. So, why do you think about him all the time? _


	2. Feelings

hello everybody! so here is the next chapter... hope you like it. And don´t forget to review. I need a bit more feedback.

.-..-..-

**Chapter 2: Feelings**

As Jon entered the ballroom, he saw all the ladies gathered around Alanna. A feeling of jealousy spread itself out on him. _What is it, that makes him more popular than me, the prince?_ he thought while crossing the room to get to Gary and Raoul. _It's __**my**__ birthday and nobody is interested in me!_

"What's going on here, I always thought Alan hates parties?" he asked as he reached Gary and Raoul.

"So he does, but the ladies adore him above all, since July," Gary laughed, "I just overheard Lady Isabelle saying to her friends that Squire Alan is a real gentleman and he is sooo good at dancing!" He rolled his eyes with that comment.

The three watched as Alanna was literally dragged to the dancing-floor by Lady Delia. Raoul and Gary nearly killed themselves laughing, but Jon's anger at Alanna increased with every minute.

Suddenly he raced onto the dancing-floor. He ignored Raoul's and Gary's surprised calls and went directly at Alanna and Delia.

"What do you think, enjoying yourself with the ladies the whole evening? As my personal squire you are supposed to take care of some matters, I think! Well, what are you waiting for, get me some wine!"

The whole hall was silent and everybody stared at them. Alanna went beet-red for rage and rushed away in direction of the buffet.

Jon knew he had just made a fool of himself. _That's all stupid Alan's fault. Why does he always have to come on to the ladies? But for this he will pay! _With this he angrily looked at the people and then turned around to Delia.

"May I have this dance, Lady Delia?"

.-..-..-

At the buffet, Alanna met Sir Myles who already was a bit unsteady on his feet. "By Mithros, just what was that about?"

"How do I know," Alanna hissed, "probably 'His Highness' finally cracked up!"

Myles smiled inside himself. "Hmm, yes, the women, they've already destroyed quite a few friendships between two men! Don´t worry, he'll calm down soon."

"I think so, but then, there won't be a 'friend Alan' anymore - today he went to far. I won't bother with him any longer." With that she turned around and left the hall. Myles looked after her.

"Poor little one, court games aren't good for you...!"

.-..-..-

Alanna left the palace towards the stables. She saddled Moonlight and rode down to the city.

The Dancing Dove was crammed. Surrounded by his men, George sat at the end of the big table. As he saw her, he smiled. "Hey Alan, what's th' matter?"

She struggled to smile. "Oh, nothing at all, I simply needed some distance to the palace."

George turned round to look at an older woman next to him. "Ma, may I introduce Alan? He is a good friend of mine. Alan, this is my mother Eleni Cooper, she is a healer. You know, when you were 12 and asked me for a healer one morning? I wanted to bring you to my mother, but than you changed your mind and ran away! I still wonder what bothered you back there!" he looked at her suspiciously. "You´re sure, you still don´t want to tell me?" Alanna shook her head. "Anyway, but you can as well turn to my mother for help, when you need some once more." Eleni smiled at Alanna.

"Alan, nice to meet you, I hope you don´t belong to these rogues, whose leader calls himself my son."

George acted shocked. "Ma...! Come, Alan, sit down and drink a beer with us!"

.-..-..-

Gary went after Jon as he left the ballroom.

"Hey, Jon! Jon!!! Wait! What's the matter with you, why did you attack Alan? He is your friend! That's not like you!" Suddenly a grin spread across his face. "Ah, you are jealous, because the ladies love him, isn't it?"

"You just don't get it, Gary! Leave me alone, I'm tired."

And he vanished into his room.

.-..-..-

Will Jon and Alan/Alanna ever speak to one another again? when i get enough reviews, i will post the next chapter soon...so review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Dreams

Hello everybody out there! Finally, here is ch.3. Sorry, I know, it´s really, really short, but don´t you think: Short is better then nothing?! So enjoy and review...

ooooooooooo

**Chapter 3: Dreams**

Jon lay awake in bed for a long time. How angry Alan had looked at him! _You deserved it like that, what's got into you? Lady Delia means nothing to you, as do the other ladies._

"What did I do?" he whispered into the darkness. "Alan won't bother with me again!" _Be honest to yourself, Jon, the only thing that really means something to you is the friendship with Alan._ And he groaned into his pillow. 

In his sleep two angry sparkling violet eyes haunted him.

ooooooooooo

One room further, Alanna lay awake, as well. She rolled back and forth restlessly. 

_This stupid dolt, what does he think? That I will let him bully me like that, further on? But you are very much mistaken there, Jonathan of Conté! As if I would dance with Lady Delia or anyone else voluntary... if only you could know... It used to be so easy! I simply don't understand, what's the matter with Jon. _

Horrified she sat up in bed. 

_He doesn't think I'm in love with Lady Delia, does he? He should know best, that I don't plan to fall in love. _

"Argh, Jon, you are such a blockhead," she, too, groaned into her pillow.

Finally she fell asleep, but in her dreams a pair of sapphire-blue eyes looked at her.

oooooooooooo

Don´t be mad at me, in return for this short chapter, the next one will be longer...I promise!


	4. Fights

Hey, i´m back with ch. 4. And it´s the longest chapter up to now!! tapping my shoulder myself

So here it is, enjoy!!

Ooooooooooooooo

Chapter 4: Fights

Prince Jonathan knocked at the door. "Alan, we have to talk!"

Behind the door everything remained silent.

"Alan? Alan, are you there?" But nobody answered.

_I'll try the training grounds. Besides, I could do with some practice, too._

Ooooooooooooooo

Alanna hit at the straw doll with her sword as somebody called her name.

"Hey Alan, easy does it... the doll has feelings, too. What's the matter with you?"

"Oh, hi Raoul, I only had to blow off steam. Well, what about you? Feel like doing a nice little sword fight?"

"Against you?! No, thanks, I would only lose. Actually, I'm on my way to a rendezvous with Lady Sofia." He winked conspiratorially. "Oh, and look, here comes the right one for a fight. It's him whom you are mad at, right?"

He pointed behind Alanna at the fast approaching Jonathan.

"Give him a good thrashing - he deserves it after the way he treated you at the ball!" With this Raoul went away.

Ooooooooooooooo

"Alan, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday!" said Jon when he got close enough.

Alanna raised her sword and attacked. Jon had no choice but to parry.

"I don't believe a word you're saying! You've behaved like a head-case for weeks and I have no interest in letting you command me like that any longer."

She did a complicate combined move against him.

"I'm fed up with your constant moods."

"I've already told you that I'm sorry. It won't happen again!"

"Pah! You don't actually believe that, do you? I don't understand you. You go with a different woman every other week, but when I dance with one just the _one _time..."

"What do you mean by that? That I only play with the ladies?" Slowly, Jon got angry and he stroked at Alanna with his sword furiously. She couldn't parry and stepped back surprised. But then she stumbled over a stone and fell backwards. Jon's sword missed her by mere inches.

"Alan!" Jon yelled horrified. "How are you? Is everything ok?"

He bent over her, ran his hand over her forehead and looked into her eyes. Alanna suddenly realised how close he was and she felt a tingling spreading itself out in her stomach.

"Alan, are you ok?"

Jon helped her up on her feet. Alanna shook off his hand off her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said grumpily. "And by the way, you don't have to worry. I'm not interested in your ladies in the least!"

And she ran up the hill back to the palace.

Oooooooooooooooo

Jon stayed left behind at the training ground. What had there just happened? He never had meant to hurt Alan. He could still feel how Alan had trembled as he had helped him up. He had never before seen his squire so very sensitive like in this moment. He had really liked to take him in his arms and comfort him, but Alan had shaken off his hand. How sad his eyes had looked!

In this moment something inside Jon had broken. He was ashamed of himself because of his behaviour towards Alan, and at the same time, there was a warm feeling inside his chest. He wanted Alan to forgive him. He wanted to embrace him, feel his soft skin, look into this endless-deep, violet eyes and kiss his warm lips. Just then, he realised that he loved Alan, loved him more than anything else in the world.

But the next moment, he called himself a stupid fool. _Alan is a boy and your squire as that, you can't love him. _Thinking this, he hit his fists against the wall hard and dropped to the ground, powerless.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Alanna threw herself onto her bed. _I hate him, I really hate him, he doesn't mean anything to me!_

Faithful jumped onto the bed, too. _"Listen, listen, great words for such a little person as you are!" _

"Leave me alone, you stupid creature."

"_What has bitten you? Argument with your prince?"_

Alanna snorted. "He can go hang. I don't need him, him and his constant mood-changes. He shall go to his ladies, who cares?"

Faithful made a meow, as if laughing. _"That rather sounds to me as if somebody here is jealous!"_

Alanna threw a pillow at him. "Why should I be jealous? I don't care about what he does!"

"_Well, if you think so," _Faithful said and jumped off the bed.

Alanna sat down at her desk to do some homework. She tried to not think about what had happened at the training grounds, but she couldn't get the feeling that had struck her, when Jon had touched her, out of her head.

_Fantasy! __There wasn't anything! And now stop racking your brain over this, there is a lot of work waiting to be done. _Moaning, she took the first paper off the pile of homework.

Ooooooooooooooooo

That wasn´t too bad, was it? What do you think about the happenings? Please review!!

And by the way, does anybody want to be my new beta? Please email me.


	5. Help

I´m back!! Hope you missed me ;-)

First I want to thank all my reviewers so far. You are all so nice and I´ll definitely keep on writing.!

I had a lot of stuff to do for university (exams and a paper) But now I´m back and better than ever, I think…so enjoy!

ooooooooo

Chapter 5: Help

The next weeks went on silent, but Alanna and Jon got out of each others way. Alanna spent a lot of time in the city with George and his thieves. With Marek she often trained to get better skills with her knives.

Jon hardly showed up. He neglected his duties at court and locked himself up in his rooms for hours.

ooooooooo

Gary and Raoul gradually worried about the two. "We have to do something! They couldn´t stay out of each others way forever, could they?" Raoul looked anxious at Gary. "And do you already have an idea?" "Nope. but I´ll think of something! Perhaps I´ll just speak with father."

ooooooooo

"Uncle Gareth, you wanted to see me?" "Jon, nice to see you! I just got word of a group of bandits attacking a farmer village, just half a days ride from here! I want you to take some men and pursue the bandits." "But uncle, isn´t there anybody else to do this job?" "That´s out of the question, you sat around here doing nothing, long enough! And Alan needs some practical experiences." "What? Alan is to go with us?" "Yes of course, what did you think? He is your squire. You will ride off in one an hour."

ooooooooo

Alanna rode silent next to Jon.

They had found the village deserted and burnt down. But on the street, they had met a boy, who had fled from the bandits. He could tell, that all the villagers could get away in time, merely an old man had fallen and had been overrun by the other escapers. All had found refuge in neighbour villages, but they had lost all of their belongings. Jon had promised help from the crone and then they had taken up the persecution of the bandits.

Now, they already rode for two hours, but the bandits seemed as if earth had swallowed them up.

Suddenly a rider of the vanguard came back. "My prince we have found them, they rest on a clearing in the forest, no more than five minutes from here." "Good job! We encircle them and then attack."

They reached the clearing. There was a group of about fifteen men. They had set up a campfire and apparently celebrated their successful raid.

On Jon´s mark, everybody spread out around the clearing. Alanna prepared herself for the attack.

But all of a sudden things changed. A guard of the bandits noticed them and gave a warning cry. Jon commanded the attack and Alanna rushed forward and raised her sword.

The bandits were surprised, but immediately reached for their weapons and fought against the men of the crone.

Alanna saw herself eyeball to eyeball with a big, square-shouldered man, who sneered at her condescending. "So what have we got here? Wetting your pants with fear, are you, stripling?" He hit hard at her with his sword, but Alanna blocked him and did a high-stroke at his right shoulder at once. She hit and her sword cut deep into flesh. Gasping, the man collapsed. Alanna pulled her sword back and wiped the blood away at the grass.

Then, she looked around. The battle was in full swing, the bandits defended themselves fiercely. Jon fought against two at the same time. Suddenly, he screamed, one of his enemies had injured him at his leg. Doggedly, he fought on, but Alanna saw the other man approaching on Jon from behind. "Jon, look out, behind you!" Simultaneously she pulled out a knife, which she had hidden in her boot, and aimed at Jon´s attacker. Midway through motion the man broke down – dead, with a knife in his back. The next moment, the second man lay on the ground, as well, deadly injured by Jon´s sword.

A few minutes later the battle was over. Bandits who were alive were tied up. Alanna bended over Jon´s leg. "The wound isn´t deep." She laid her hand on the leg and let her gift flow into it. "Thanks Alan, you saved my life out there!" "You would have done the same for me." But she smiled at him. The last weeks were suddenly forgotten, it was as if there never had been a difference between them. "We should get going or we don´t get back to Corus before nightfall."

ooooooooo

"Didn´t I tell you, the plan will work?" Gary grinned at Raoul who looked out of the window at the inner courtyard where Alanna just helped Jon to get out of the saddle. "Let´s see how long it lasts! The two of them are always at loggerheads, aren´t they?"

ooooooooo

Alanna helped Jon to get up the stairs to their rooms. The maids had already run the bathes and Alanna sank thankfully into the warm water. She washed herself thoroughly and then went down to the dining hall to get something to eat. After supper she took a tablet with food and brought it to Jon. She knocked at his door and shouted: "Jon, it´s me, Alan. I brought something to eat for you!" "Alan! Come inside!"

"How is your leg?" "Thanks to your healing power already much better." She sat next to him on his bed. "I wanted to tell you that I´m sorry for shouting at you on the trainings grounds just like that. I didn´t meant it!" She felt uneasy sitting so close to him on the bed. Jon felt similar, he had a feeling as if to suffocate. _Alan´s fresh scent of soap, his warm body so close._

Then he couldn´t stand it any longer. "I didn´t mean it, as well!" And he leaned in and kissed Alanna on the mouth. Alanna shrank away from him. "Jon, no, what are you doing?" Shocked she ran out of the room. "Alan, wait, I´m sorry! Alan, come back…" _Mithros, what did I do?_

oooooooooo

Ohohoh…that didn´t turned out all right for Jon, did it? Let´s hope for the best! So what do you think? Did you like it? Please review!


	6. Confusion

Just a little change to the end of this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Confusion

Alanna ran head over heels from Jons room into her own. Weeping, she now turned to the inside of the door.

She could still feel his soft lips on hers. _Why did he do that? He does not know that I'm a girl, or does he? No, that can't be…_Then she hesitated. _Goddess he is in love with Alan…he loves a boy! Oh no, that really can't be! All the ladies with whom he always was together…but there is no other explanation! Oh no, what should I do now?  
_  
"Maybe you should finally tell him that you're a girl!" Faithful stroked around her legs. "I can't! He will hate me even more. I will never be able to look in his eyes again!"  
"Admit it, you liked his kiss!" "But he thinks I'm a boy! And everything was just all right again between us." Weeping, she fell to the ground.

~ * ~

"I told you that won't last long!" Raoul looked at Gary. "Yes, I know. This time I'm at my wits' end. Nobody knows what happened between the two. It's been three weeks since then. Alan locks himself in his room or rides the whole day on his own and Jon… gets drunk every night in the dancers dove. We should talk to George, maybe he can bring Jon to his senses!"

~ * ~

However, Alanna didn't stay alone in her room. Every day, she slipped out of the palace to see Mrs. Cooper.

One day after Jon had kissed her, she had gone to George's mother the first time. She did not know in whom she could confide elsewise. She had told her story to Eleni Copper and asked for advice. Ms Cooper had told her that she couldn't do anything concerning Jon except telling him the truth. But because Alanna wasn't ready for that, yet, Mrs. Cooper had advised her to learn to behave like a girl at least, because she could not disguise herself as a boy forever.

Since then, Alanna had left each day to see Mrs. Cooper and to learn how a girl walks, talks and dresses. Disguised by a wig, she even walked to the market with Ms. Cooper to buy clothes and other things.

~ * ~

It had slowly become summer. Alanna and Jon still weren't on speaking terms and Alanna avoided thoughts at how wonderful it had been when everything had been in order between them. But now everything was wrong somehow ...

Therefore, on one particularly warm day, she decided to ride down to the lake to distract herself. The pages were just in the summer camp at Naxen and after years it finally would be possible for her to swim in the lake undisturbed. Driven by high spirits, she put on one of her dresses and a wig. Thus disguised she crept to the stables, saddled Moonlight, and rode off towards the lake.

~ * ~

Just this same day, George finally had been able to stop Jon from drinking and persuaded him to go riding. The two had ridden off early in the morning and George was trying to find out what depressed Jon like that. But it was like speaking against a wall and finally he gave up and they rode on in silence side by side.  
As they dismounted from their horses to pass through a dense group of pines, George pushed out an appreciative whistle. Jon, who was walking behind him, was terrified out of his gloomy thoughts and looked up to see what George was so surprised of.

Before them, the bathing-lake of the pages and squires stretched out. But there were no pages or squires to see, instead there stood a naked girl in the water near the bank. Neither of them moved, they both only stared down at the girl that hadn't noticed them yet. She was small and very slender. Nevertheless, she didn't seem fragile in any way, because under her skin strong muscles stood out. Her hair was pitch black and she seemed to be pretty from what the two men could make out from the distance. But at that moment she turned around...


	7. Uncovering

Chapter 7: Uncovering

Alanna shuddered with fright. George and Jon were not a hundred yards from her and stared at her in amazement. Alanna felt like frozen, she could not move a muscle. But the next moment she shook off the torpor and, seized by panic, sprinted to the bank, grabbed her things and ran into the forest where she had Moonlight tied to a tree. Without bothering to get dressed she jumped on her horse and fled as fast as she could.

They scolded herself because of her foolishness. _How could I be so stupid and put everything on the line because of a dip in the lake? Hopefully, none of them recognized me! Thank Mithros, I haven't taken off the wig while bathing. _

When she thought she had ridden far enough into the woods, she jumped off her horse and began to dress. But suddenly she jumped. _Wasn't there a rustling behind the trees? Hopefully, they didn't go after me! _Quickly, she wanted to jump onto Moonlight, but it was too late.

~ * ~

"Who was that? Do you know her? "George asked Jon. "Somehow she seemed familiar to me." "Not that I know. Is not too important, right? Come let us ride back to the Dancing Dove. The sky looks like it will soon begin to rain and I don't want to get wet." But George didn't really listen to him. Absently, he stared at where the girl had disappeared in the woods. "Go, ride ahead, I'll come later. I first have to figure out who that was." And with that, he dashed into the woods right where the girl had disappeared only moments before. Jon shook his head, turned his horse around and rode back to town.

~ * ~

George stepped out from behind the trees. It had been easy to follow her tracks in the soft forest floor. Now she was standing half dressed with her back to him.

"Hello, do I know you? I've got a feeling that I've seen you before somewhere!" She slowly turned around. George looked at her questioningly, but when the realization hit him, disbelief and then shock reflected on his face. "Alan? Is that you? I can't believe...You… You're a girl??" He freed himself from his of shock, ran the few steps toward her, snatched the wig from her head and stared at her open-mouthed. Alanna was writhing under his gaze as if she was in pain. She wanted to run away, but her legs wouldn't carry her any longer. Sobbing, she collapsed in front of George. _That's it then, everything over and done with..._

George stood frozen in front of the weeping Alanna. He didn't know what to do. "I ... You ... uhhm..." Finally, he overcame his congealment and knelt down beside her. "Al ... Alan, why are you crying?" Alanna sobbed even more and couldn't calm down. George gently took her in his arms and stroked her hair. From above, it started to rain and the drops mixed with the tears on Alanna's face. Silently, the two knelt in the rain. After a while Alanna's tears dried up and she became a little calmer.

Finally, she lifted her head and looked at George in disbelief. "Are you not at all mad at me?" She asked with a trembling voice. "Huh ... why am I to be mad at you?" "Well, because I've lied to you and all that. Because I disguised as a boy and want to become a knight..." George began to laugh softly. Alanna now was completely confused. George stopped laughing, but his face was a broad grin. "You should see your face...like a wet poodle!" Again he began to laugh softly. "To answer the first: You'll have had your reasons why you didn't tell me. Although I would have thought that you trusted me more. Your secret is safe with me. And the second: Why should I be angry at you because you want to become a knight? That's your right! Everyone should be able to do what he wants and I know that you will be one of the best knights of Tortall" On Alanna's face crept a little smile, but was immediately driven out by worry. "Jon...Did he notice something? If he finds out, he will hate me forever!" Fearfully she looked into George's eyes. "He didn't notice anything. He's already ridden back to town. And as I said, your secret is safe with me, I won't tell anyone, even though I don't think Jon would tear your head off, he likes you too much! I don't know what has happened between you two, but I know he would forgive you." Alanna shook her head but said nothing. Slowly she got up and George followed her example. But when Alanna wanted to mount her horse, George held her back. "One thing you haven't told me yet! What is your real name?" Alanna looked down and then said softly: "Alanna."

On their way back to the castle, George asked her about everything: how she and Thom had changed places, the first hard time as a page, the constant fear of discovery and the difficulties in disguising. When she told him that his mother knew everything, he laughed out loud. "I'd have thought that much and she didn't tell me a word! Well, she will get a nasty surprise..." "No, you can't do that, it's not her fault. She had promised me. Actually, she wanted me to tell it to you and Jon, but I couldn't do it! "

When they were not far away from the castle, George made halt. "I'm going back to town... do not worry about Jon, I won't tell him a word. Hold your chin up, lass, it will be all right. You are strong, you'll make it!" He turned round and rode down the hill. Alanna watched him for a while and then she also turned round and rode up to the palace.

~ * ~

"And did you find her?" Jon was sitting with the thieves with a beer and played cards. "What, who?" George looked at him absently. "Well, the unknown beauty of the forest. Did you find her? " "What? Oh that! No, I haven't found her... I'll go and get some dry clothes." Shaking his head, Jon looked after him, but then he quickly turned back to the deck.


End file.
